Season 12: Parts 12 and 13/Transcript
Part 12 (At the base, the heroes are seen speaking to Zenowing.) Freeze: So you're the one who created the Zords?! Zenowing: I had to. I traced Keeper to Earth, but only found the Silver Energem. The others were still hidden, so I built the zords to protect them. (Flashback to all 10 zords) I designed them to awaken when their Energems bonded to someone. Keeper: When we discovered our first Zord, I suspected it was your work. I'm so glad you're back. Zenowing: Unfortunately, there is no time to celebrate. I must get the Silver Energem back. Freeze: Zenowing, wait. What's with all the hurry? Zenowing: I'm preparing the battle Doomwing. Freeze: We'll go with you. Zenowing: No. I must do this myself. You'll only get in my way. (Zenowing leaves) Nevada: Oooookay. What's his deal? Keeper: Zenowing's spirit has been infected by Doomwing for centuries. Be patient as he remembers the value of teamwork. Tyler: Okay, Keeper. (To everyone) Alright guys. Let's get to work. We'll need some training to make sure we're ready. (Everyone leaves the base. In Equestria, the Staff of Charon is nearing Ponyville. On board, Singe is looking at the Castle of Friendship's throne room on a holoscreen in the trophy room. Lord Arcanon arrives.) Lord Arcanon: Singe.... Singe: My Lord, it seems the Knights are keeping their eyes on Equestria through the map in Princess Twilight's throne room. Our scientists discovered the link 10 minutes ago. Lord Arcanon: '''It may seem that way. The Dark Energem's power could be used to disrupt the Knight's connection to the Princess. We may be able to distract them while we infiltrate Canterlot Castle. That will send a loud message to Princess Celestia. '''Singe: I know just the one to get the Dark Energem into Twilight's Castle. (DemiDevimon enters.) DemiDevimon: About time someone is sending me to do something! Lord Arcanon: Take the Dark Energem and use it to sever the Knight's communications to the Castle of Friendship. DemiDevimon: You got it, Lord Arcanon! Lord Arcanon: Do not lose the Dark Energem or I will have you destroyed again like your weak master Myotismon was! DemiDevimon: (Frantically) I won't lose it, Lord Arcanon! (DemiDevimon leaves. Just outside the room, Heckyl is seen snooping around and sees the Dark Energem. He starts to become shocked.) Heckyl: Now I remember. (A Flashback to Sentai 6's destruction. Heckyl is seen running with the Dark Energem's container.) Heckyl: YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR EVIL HANDS ON THIS!!!! (Heckyl is blasted and falls to the ground, and the Dark Energem flies out of its container. He gets up, covered in ashes, and runs for the Dark Energem.) Heckyl: HE MUSTN'T GET IT!! (Heckyl catches the Dark Energem. However, he bonds to it and is tainted. He then transforms into Snide.) Snide: Where am I? What's this? (Arcanon arrives) Lord Arcanon: Now you begin to see the full power of the Dark Energem. Don't worry. You'll remember nothing. (Arcanon laughs. Back to the present, Heckyl, enraged, enters the trophy room, but is restrained by Singe and a Space Pirate.) Heckyl: YOU!! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED MY ENTIRE PLANET!! AND MY MEMORY ALONG WITH IT, UNTIL NOW!!! Lord Arcanon: Sentai 6 was merely an obstacle in my quest for the Energems. Even after all these years, you still will never stop me! (To Singe and the Space Pirate) Take him away! Heckyl: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, ARCANON!!! Lord Arcanon: It will be amusing to see you try. (DemiDevimon then arrives at the Castle of Friendship. He sees Starlight Glimmer and hides from her.) Starlight: Good morning, everypony. Rarity: Starlight, darling. Good morning. (DemiDevimon keeps going and then sees the Throne Room.) DemiDevimon: There it is. (He enters the Throne Room. He sees Cal sleeping on his bench.) DemiDevimon: I should probably keep that guy from attacking me. (He flies closer to the map.) DemiDevimon: Once I do this, Arcanon might give me a promotion. (Cal wakes up and sees DemiDevimon.) Cal: Huh?! DemiDevimon: DEMI DART!! Cal: TWI- OW!! FUCK!! (The Demi Dart hits Cal, causing him to become groggy and nauseated. Twilight, Spike, and Starlight enters the room and sees DemiDevimon.) Twilight: Who are you?!! DemiDevimon: You can't touch me, Princess! I have this!! (Shows the Dark Energem) Starlight: The Dark Energem?!! (DemiDevimon uses the Dark Energem to disrupt the Cutie Map.) Starlight and Twilight: NO!!! (Back at base, the heroes' Equestrian Communications Network is scrambling.) Kendall: Wha- What's going on with the ECN? Freeze: No idea. Initiating UAV scan on Ponyville. (Becomes horrified) Oh no. It's the Dark Energem. It's disrupting our connection to the Castle of Friendship! Kendall: Can you get a hold of anyone in that area? Freeze: I think so. (At the training field, the Rangers respond to their Dino Comms.) Tyler: Yeah, Ms. Morgan? Kendall: We need you guys in Equestria right now! Tyler: We're on it! (Back at base, Freeze contacts Gideon.) Freeze: Gideon. Come in! Gideon: What is it, Freeze? Freeze: We have a problem at the Castle of Friendship! Get over there! Gideon: Copy that! I'm less than 5 Mikes out! (The Rangers, alongside Nevada, Gloriosa, and Wheeler, arrive at the Castle, but are met by Doomwing.) Doomwing: Glad to see me again, Knights?! Nevada: I could ask the same of you, Chicken Patty! Where's my boyfriend?!! Doomwing: The blue one? He's just inside the castle getting a much needed rest! Nevada: That does it!! NO ONE HURTS MY BOY!!! (Zenowing arrives.) Zenowing: Stand back! This is my fight, Rangers. (Zenowing blasts at Doomwing. Doomwing comes rushing at Zenowing and strikes him with a powerful blow.) Doomwing: Don't resist! I am your destiny! DOOM SLASH!! Tyler: WATCH OUT!!! (The slash hits Zenowing.) Doomwing: The Dark Energem will make us one again! (Doomwing is about to strike Zenowing again, but Gideon arrives on time to block it.) Koda: It Gideon! (Freeze arrives as well) Freeze: Glad you made it! Gideon: I'm just getting started, mate! Doomwing: You'll pay for that!! (Doomwing flies toward Gideon and strikes him.) Tyler: GIDEON!! Freeze: NO!!! (Gideon collapses. Freeze provides covering fire. Cal, feeling better, does the same.) Freeze: Cal? Cal: No time!! Let's go! (The heroes teleport out.) Part 13 (Kendall and Dana look at Gideon's wound.) Freeze: Is he going to be alright? Kendall: I don't know. I never seen a wound like this. Cormack: Neither have we. Zenowing: This was Gideon's own fault. He shouldn't have interfered. Freeze: Hadn't he interfered, Zenowing, you wouldn't be here to have this argument. I thought you knew better than this. Cormack: I think we could all use some air. (Approaches Freeze and takes his arm) Come on. Give him room. (The E-9s and Dino Charge Rangers leave. Zenowing approaches Keeper.) Zenowing: This.. feeling I have. What is it? Keeper: What you are feeling is gratitude, something Doomwing must've blocked you from feeling. (Keeper walks away. Outside, the other heroes are seen.) Freeze: I don't get it. What's with Zenowing? Cal: He had Doomwing inside of him for years. Give him time. (The communicators go off. The heroes see that the Castle of Friendship is under attack again.) Freeze: ZSF must've went there. Who gave them the order? Cal: Let's find out. (The heroes arrive the Castle. They see the ZSF alongside Prince Phillip, morphed into the Graphite Ranger.) Cal: The Graphite Ranger needs our help!! (The heroes morph and assist Phillip and ZSF in clearing out the Space Pirates. They prove successful.) Cal: Prince Phillip, are you alright?! Phillip: I'm fine. Thank you. Freeze: What are you doing here in Equestria? Phillip: Princess Celestia and the Equestrian Order Division requested to see the Zandarian Division and myself for a project we're engaging in. I'll tell you about it when the time is right. (Doomwing arrives.) Doomwing: I'm afraid you won't be hearing it at all!! Nevada: Whatever, Chicken sh**! Sir Ivan: NOT AROUND THE PRINCE, LADY JESSICA!! (Back at base, Zenowing approaches Gideon's sick bed.) Zenowing: Your valor reminds me of how I was. I'm sorry. I must've lost my way. But not anymore! (Zenowing raises his Titano Saber and begins to heal Gideon. Gideon is fully healed.) Zenowing: Thank you, my friend. Now, I have a score to settle. (Zenowing leaves. At the Castle, DemiDevimon watches the heroes fight against Doomwing.) DemDevimon: Hahaha! After this fight, those Knights are gonna be very tired!! Phillip: Time for a Royal Headbutt!! Cal: Let's launch! (Cal launches Phillip into Doomwing. Phillip headbutts Doomwing, forcing him back a few feet.) Doomwing: Is that all you got?! Cal: Just wait, you overgrown KFC! (Back at base, Gideon wakes up and gets off his sick bed.) Kendall: Whoa! Take it easy, Gideon. Gideon: Where's my armor and Exo?! Kendall: Are you sure you're ready to fight again? (Gideon reveals that his wound is gone.) Dana: How? Gideon: It was Zenowing. Kendall: Your equipment's in the ready room. (Gideon heads to the ready room to gather his load-out. At the Castle, the heroes are still fighting Doomwing. DemiDevimon is still watching. Gideon arrives on his hover-bike and sees DemiDevimon) DemiDevimon: Oh man those guys are gonna be so proud when this is over! Maybe I'll get friendship castle thing as a reward! Gideon: I don't think so. DemiDevimon: Huh? (Sees Gideon holding a weapon) Oh crap.... (Gideon fires an AE4 at DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon is hit and he is destroyed. Gideon sees the Dark Energem fall to the ground.) Gideon: Fucking hell. There's no way I'm touching that. (Zenowing arrives and strikes at Doomwing. The two begin a vicious sword fight. Zenowing manages to pin Doomwing to the ground. The townsponies of Ponyville arrive and witness the fight.) Doomwing: You'll never defeat me, fool!!! (Doomwing's sword unlocks and reveals the Silver Energem. Zenowing swipes it.) Zenowing: Not without this!! Doomwing: NOOOOOO!!!! Zenowing: The Silver Energem didn't bond to you, Doomwing. It chose me! (Inserts the Silver Energem into the Titano Charge Morpher.) Morpher: Silver Energem Engaged! Zenowing: It's Morphin' Time! Energize! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (Zenowing morphs into the Silver Ranger. Everyone looks in amazement.) Freeze: He did it!! Doomwing: CURSE YOU, ZENOWING!! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger Silver!!! (Zenowing speeds towards Doomwing and strikes him. The heroes continue to fight the Space Pirates surrounding the castle. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrives and helps out.) Tyler: Your Highnesses! (Celestia and Luna land.) Princess Celestia: Are you all okay? Freeze: Yeah. Thanks to Zenowing. (Back to Zenowing and Doomwing.) Zenowing: Any last words? Doomwing: Lord Arcanon will crush you all!!!! Zenowing: Don't count on it. SILVER PRISM SLASH!!! (Slashes Doomwing) Titano Saber FINAL STRIKE!!! (Zenowing successfully destroys Doomwing. The heroes cheer and the Royal Sisters smile.) Zenowing: Monster Extinct. Freeze: Welcome to the team, Zenowing. Zenowing: Thank you, my friends. It is an honor. (Back on the Staff of Charon, Singe approaches Arcanon.) Singe: Lord Arcanon, Doomwing's been destroyed, DemiDevimon failed, and the Dark Energem is missing. Lord Arcanon: That doesn't matter. We have other matters off world to deal with. Singe: But the Dark Energem, my Lord? Lord Arcanon: Don't worry. I have detected someone with the intention on attacking Equestria. Leave the Dark Energem down there for her. Call it... a "gift". (Wrench arrives with Snide and the Split Emitters.) Wrench: You were right, Lord Arcanon. The Split Emitters were in the forest. The Knight's gears are really gonna be ground when the find out I got it working again. Snide: So you will do as we agreed? Lord Arcanon: Yes. You will be more useful to us when Heckyl and you are split apart. Snide: Then my power will be yours. Lord Arcanon: Good.(To Wrench) Do it! Wrench: Now this might tickle. (The Split Emitters begin to work. Snide and Heckyl begin to split.) Lord Arcanon: It's working! IT'S WORKING!!! (Snide and Heckyl split.) Snide: Seize Heckyl! (Space Pirates begin to restrain Heckyl.) Heckyl: You villainous scumbag TRAITOR!! Snide: You are nothing without me, Heckyl. Put him into solitary!! Heckyl: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! (The Pirates leave with Heckyl. The Staff of Charon leaves Equestria. Back in Ponyville, at night while everyone is asleep, Ragyo arrives at the Castle's front lawn and picks up the Dark Energem.) Ragyo: The Endgame starts here. (Smirks) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline